


Liebe in Gilead

by KMZ



Category: The Handmaid's Tale (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23183782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KMZ/pseuds/KMZ
Summary: June und Nick lieben sich. Einfach war es nie. Schwer würde es immer sein. Aber nur ein paar Minuten können Hoffnung geben.
Relationships: Nick Blaine/June Osborne | Offred
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Liebe in Gilead

Ich liebe dich.

Er würde es ihr am liebsten ständig sagen. Dabei konnte er schon froh sein, wenn er sie überhaupt sah.  
Noch seltener konnte er mit ihr sprechen. June lebte, fügte sich, versuchte es wenigsten.  
Aber er war in ihr gewesen, kannte ihre wilde Seite, kannte ihren Trotz, ihre Kraft und ihren unbändigen Willen.  
Wie er sie liebte und begehrt. An nichts anderes konnte er denken. Dabei wollte er sie sogar freigeben, half ihr zu fliehen.  
Frei sein. Weg von ihm. Sie nie wieder sehen. Er hatte es in Kauf genommen, weil er sie liebte.

Nun war die Magd wieder hier, im Haus der Waterfords, und er musste mit einem Kind zusammenleben, was sie ihm zur Frau gegeben hatten. Fünfzehn. Gehorsam und darauf bedacht es ihm recht zu machen. Dafür war sie da. Dafür wurde sie erzogen. Zu Diensten des Mannes.  
Schlief er mit seiner Frau, dachte er an June, wie sie das erste Mal zu ihm in sein winziges Dachzimmer gekommen war.  
Nachdem Serena ihn benutzt hatte, weil der Commander es in den nächsten zehn Jahren nicht geschafft hätte der Magd ein Kind zu machen.

Mit June Sex haben zu müssen, hatte ihm Angst gemacht.  
Hatte er June vorher beobachtet und sich dabei immer mehr in sie verliebt, musste er nun etwas tun, zu dem er nicht bereit war. Nicht so. Nicht unter Zwang und Beobachtung. Er hatte Mitleid und verspürte Abscheu für sich und die Welt, in der sie lebten.

Gilead.

In sie einzudringen war schrecklich. Demütigend für sie und für ihn. Mrs Waterford hinter ihnen, hatte die Sache nicht besser gemacht. Wie eine Drohne wachte sie über ihr zukünftiges Baby, was ihr niemals gehören würde. Es war Junes und sein Kind.  
Als er seine Pflicht tat, geschah etwas mit der Magd und ihm.  
Etwas änderte sich. Unmerklich und doch massiv. Es war wie eine Befreiung. Für June, die nun nicht mehr allein war, weil er sie liebte. Für ihn, der in diesem Moment begriff, wie sehr er sie wollte und bewunderte.  
Nur Beobachten, Melden, wenn nötig. Nicht mehr. So lautete sein Auftrag.  
Wie ging das, wenn sein Herz wie verrückt schlug, wenn er nur ihr Rot von weitem sah?  
Als er sie begatten musste, wurde aus dem technischen Akt ein Gefühl, dem weder er noch sie widerstehen konnte. Etwas geriet in Fahrt, was nicht aufzuhalten war. Seit diesem Tag, war es um ihn geschehen. Er war verloren.  
Nick hatte sich verloren. In June.

Wie verlorene Kinder beäugten sie sich danach aus sicherem Abstand heraus. Sie spürten es, beide. Ihm war nicht klar, ob es nur gefährlich oder tödlich sein würde. Jedes Mal schlug sein Herz vor Angst und vor Freude sie zu sehen.  
Nur dank seines stoischen Charakters konnte er allen vorspielen, der zu sein, der er immer gewesen war, seit er für die Waterfords arbeitete.  
Nick Blaine.

Und dann kam sie eines Nachts zu ihm und zeigte ihm, wer sie wirklich war. Eine selbstbewusste Wildkatze mit Krallen und der Lust am Liebesspiel.

June beobachtete Nick aus dem Augenwinkel, wie so oft. Nie direkt, immer nur beiläufig. War er in der Nähe, spürte sie es. Seine Aura war dunkel, geradezu gefährlich. Und sie würde nie behaupten, dass er harmlos war. Sein Charakter war ebenso eigenwillig, wie seine vollen Augenbrauen.  
Er hatte ihr zur Flucht verholfen und das würde sie ihm nie vergessen. Auch, wenn sie nun wieder zurück war und weiterleben musste, hatte es ihr gezeigt, was er für sie war. Ein wahrer Freund.  
Nicht nur. Nick war ihre Hoffnung. Er war etwas aus ihrem alten Leben, stand aber auch für ihr neues Leben. Sie trug sein Kind unter dem Herzen. Kein gewünschtes Kind, nun aber doch ein Kind der Liebe.  
Ein Mann, der sich nicht scheute ihr zu sagen, dass er sie liebte und es auch zeigt, war wertvoll in diesen Zeiten. So ernst wie Nick immer aussah, so war er auch. Nur selten lächelte er. Seit die Waterfords ihn als subtile Bestrafung genötigt hatten ein junges Mädchen zu heiraten, hatte sie ihn nicht einmal schmunzeln sehen.  
Es brach June das Herz.  
Mr Waterfords Strafe war perfide. Nur, weil er vermutete, dass Nick sie mochte, musste er in einer absurden Zeremonie heiraten und nun einem Teenager ein Kind machen. Ihr wurde übel bei dem Gedanken, dabei konnte auch das Mädchen nichts dafür. Im Gegenteil. June tat sie leid.  
Schlimmer war, dass sie Nicks Unwille spüren konnte und befürchtete, dass es eskalierte. Sie hatten sich so oft und intensiv geliebt, dass sie ihn immer, wenn sie daran dachte, in sich spürte. So dominant Nick wirkte, so nachgiebig war er.

Jetzt stand er nicht ganz zufällig in der Küche neben ihr. Rita holte etwas aus der Vorratskammer und sonst war niemand im Raum.  
„Hast du es getan?“, fragte sie ihn leise. June wusste, dass Nick sie verstand. Sie hatte ihm gesagt, dass er mit seiner Frau schlafen müsste, ob er wollte oder nicht.  
„Ja, es war fur …“  
„Sssscht!“, Nick verstummte sofort und sah sie durchdringend an. Traurig wie es schien, doch June sah den Zorn tief in seinen schwarzen Augen.  
„Denke an unser zweites Mal … oder all die anderen Male“, flüsterte June und lächelte kurz still vor sich hin, weil sie geglaubt hatte, Rita kam zurück. Aber die Martha ließ sich Zeit, weil sie es vermutlich wusste und den beiden manchmal ein wenig Zeit zum Reden gab.  
June sah zu Nick. Er war niemand, dem man auf den ersten Blick seine Gefühle ansah, zum Glück. Meist wirkte er einfach nur finster, unnahbar und fast schon bösartig. Aber sie kannte ihn inzwischen besser. Sie hatte seine fürsorgliche, seine sanftmütige und seine liebebedürftige Seite kennengelernt. So sah sie nun den Schmerz in seinen grundlosen schwarzen Augen.  
„Es macht die Sache nur schlimmer“, erwiderte er dunkel.  
„Du hast keine Wahl, Nick!“  
„Ich weiß.“ Seit das Mädchen bei ihm wohnte, hatten sie kaum noch Gelegenheiten sich allein zu treffen. June konnte nicht mehr in sein Dachzimmer kommen und auch sonst waren entweder ihre Begleiterin beim Einkaufen, Rita die Martha oder Mrs Waterford an ihrer Seite.  
Sie sehnte sich nach Nick und seinem Körper und nahm es nicht als flüchtiges Verlangen wahr.  
Sie sehnte sich danach, wie er sie liebte. Gründlich irgendwie, nicht oberflächlich oder hastig. Das gefiel ihr sehr.  
Sie war beim zweiten Mal regelrecht gierig über ihn hergefallen, aus puren Lustgründen und hatte ihm Angst gemacht. Sein sanftes Beben, während sie sich nackt aneinander rieben, hatte sie als Lust interpretiert. Heute erst begriff sie, dass es Ehrfurcht gewesen war.  
Nick war kein Mann der Frauen. Nick war Nick, nichts anderes. Kein Mann, der Frauen schlecht behandeln oder gar verachten würde. Niemand, der einer Frau in anderen Zeiten nachlaufen würde, nur um mit ihr zu schlafen und sie danach wegzuwerfen. Nick musste lieben, nur dann erfuhr man, wer er wirklich war.  
Ein mutiger, tiefgründiger und aufrechter Mann.

„Die Waterfords sind morgen Abend bei den Kinnleys eingeladen“, flüsterte Nick rau.  
June wurde mulmig. Nicht, dass sie ihn nicht gern sehen würde, doch er war nicht mehr allein und nichts war hier im Haus sicher. Gar nichts.  
„Nick, das ist keine gute Idee!“ Sie spülte das Glas schon zum zigsten Mal aus, nur um neben ihm stehen zu können. Seine Gegenwart beruhigte und wärmte sie.  
„Nichts ist hier eine gute Idee. Ich … ich …“  
Wenn Nick die wenigen Worte fehlten, die er hatte, stand es schlimm um ihn.  
„Gut, dann schleiche dich zu mir. Aber achte darauf, dass niemand … niemand dich dabei beobachtet. Ziehe deine Schuhe aus und nimm die Stufen am äußeren Rand, dann knarren sie nicht so!“ In seinen schwarzen Augen war ein Glitzern. Sein Mund blieb ernst und schon hörten sie Rita, die extra trampelte wie ein schweres Tier.  
June setzte sich an den Tisch und sah auf ihr halbgegessenes Essen.  
Nick ging einfach und sie konnte ihm nicht mal nachsehen. Ihr Herz klopfte wie verrückt. Was tat sie hier?

„Hier, deine Zigaretten!“ Das junge Mädchen reichte ihm die Packung, die er ständig verlegte, weil sie immer aufräumte.  
„Danke!“, sagte er höflich. Sie konnte ja nichts dafür. Das Mädchen tat ihm nur leid, weil sie sich wirklich bemühte, um ihn und darum alles richtig zu machen. Aber er würde sie niemals lieben, selbst, wenn sie von ihm schwanger werden würde. Niemals.  
Er liebte June.  
„Wohin wollen die Waterfords?“, fragte sie leise und neugierig.  
„Die Kinnleys geben ein Fest. Warte nicht auf mich, es könnte spät werden.“ Seine Frau nickte verständnisvoll. Was verstand so ein Kind schon von der Liebe? Der wahren Liebe, der man einfach nicht entkommen konnte. Die einen fesselte und züchtigte und unbesonnen machte?

Endlich würde er heute June sehen und vielleicht berühren dürfen. Nick konnte kaum daran denken, ohne den Verstand zu verlieren. June war immer so nah, aber unerreichbar fern. Wäre ihre Flucht geglückt, hätte er sie wahrscheinlich niemals wieder gesehen. Als man sie fand, war er sich ein paar Sekunden nicht sicher, ob er sich einfach nur freute, dass sie zurückkam oder ob er ihren missglückten Fluchtversuch bedauerte.

Wie June ihm nahegelegt hatte, zog er seine Schuhe aus und schlich an den Rändern der Stufen hoch. Lange hatte er in der Küche gewartet, ob er allein blieb. Die Waterfords waren schon seit etwa einer Stunde weg und in zwei weiteren Stunden müsste er sie wieder abholen. Normalerweise durfte er sich nicht von dem Ort entfernen, aber das Fest war groß und es sah nicht so aus, als wenn einer der Waterfords das Fest voreilig verlassen wollen würde. Hoffentlich. Das Risiko müsste er in Kauf nehmen. Zu Fuß war er zurückgelaufen, um seine Frau nicht zu alarmieren, indem er mit dem Auto auf den Hof fuhr, und hatte sich ins Haus geschlichen.

Zweimal kurz, Pause, zweimal kurz war sein Klopfen an Junes Tür. Sie öffnete sofort, ließ ihn ein und lauschte ins Haus.  
„Rita schläft“, sagte er, um etwas zu sagen. Um an etwas anderes zu denken.  
June schmunzelte. Sie trug nur ihr Nachthemd.  
„Wahrscheinlich eher nicht. Aber sie will sich nicht einmischen. Wir sollten es aber nicht herausfordern und deswegen sprechen wir am besten gar nicht“, flüsterte sie und lächelte ihm zu. Sie kam näher und nahm seine Hand, um sie auf ihren Bauch zu legen, der immer größer wurde.  
Nick sah sie an, nur ins Gesicht und versuchte sein Baby zu spüren.  
„Es schläft wohl gerade“, flüsterte er, nahm ihr Gesicht zwischen seine Hände und küsste sie. Erst sanft und behutsam, als June ihre Arme um seine Hüften legte, gieriger.

Nach ein paar Küssen löste sich June und schob ihn zum Bett.  
„Können wir uns lieben?“, flüsterte er, als sie ihr monströses Nachthemd auszog.  
„Ich bin schwanger, nicht krank, Nick“, flüsterte sie und half ihm dann sich auszuziehen. So verlangend er nach ihr war, so vorsichtig war er, weil er nicht sicher war, wie man eine schwangere Frau liebte. Sonst war June tonangebend und eine Wildkatze und irgendwie war sie das immer noch.  
Kaum war er seine Hose losgeworden, drückte sie sich weich und warm an ihn.  
Ein dunkles Stöhnen entwich ihm, so sehr fühlte er eine Erleichterung und ein seltsames Glück.  
June nahm seine Hände und legte sie auf ihre groß gewordene Brust.  
„Du machst nichts kaputt, Nick!“, flüsterte sie auf seine Lippen und küsste ihn dann, bis er keuchen musste. Sein Verlangen war hitzig und unbeherrscht. June wusste es oder ahnte es und war es selbst, die sich auf ihn setzte. Diese Stellung mochte sie und er mochte es ihr dabei zuzusehen.  
Wie immer, war er fasziniert, bezaubert und konnte diese starke Frau nur bewundern. Ja, er vergötterte June und liebte sie aus tiefster Seele. Sie lächelte und bewegte sich langsamer, als sein Keuchen schneller wurde. Sie zu fühlen, war berauschend und mit nichts zu vergleichen. Ihre Wangen hatten sich gerötet, ihr voller Busen wippte auf und ab und ihr geschwollener Leib schien ihm zuzulächeln.  
Es war surreal, erregend und überaus beängstigend zur selben Zeit.

June genoss es, lauschte jedoch immer auf Geräusche. Knarrende Treppenstufen, Stimmen im Haus, das Geräusch des Tors oder eines Wagens, den eigentlich nur Nick fuhr. Man wusste nie.  
Liebe in Zeiten von Gilead war wie Krieg.  
Nick hatte wieder diesen ehrfürchtigen Ausdruck im Gesicht. Seine dunklen Augen waren halb geschlossen und eigentlich sah er wie ein gefährlicher Mörder aus. Seine vollen Lippen waren nur einen winzigen Spalt auseinander gegangen. Während sie ihre Lust heraus stöhnen konnte, war Nick eher der stille Genießer. Seinen Höhepunkt merkte sie eher daran, dass seine Hände sie fester packten, sein Blick abgründig wurde und er tief in ihr war, um sich dann nicht zu bewegen, für den Moment kurz vorm Fallen.  
Heute hatten sie dafür weder die Zeit, noch die Möglichkeit. Allein, dass er hier war, war riskant.  
June, durch die Schwangerschaft und alles, was sie mit sich brachte, übersensibel, erreichte schnell diesen Punkt, an dem sie normalerweise ihre Freude am Sex herausließ. Heute ging das nicht. Sie beugte sich über Nick, legte ihre Lippen auf seinen Mund und keuchte ihm so leise sie es vermochte ihren Höhepunkt in den Mund.  
Nicks Hände fuhren in ihren Nacken, hielten sie fest und seine Lippen küssten sie, während er behutsam in sie stieß, bis sie sein Zittern merkte.  
„June …“, keuchte er belegt, als er kam.  
Atemlos sahen sie sich ein paar Momente an, dann stand sie auf.  
„Du musst gehen.“

Er wollte nicht. Wollte bei ihr bleiben. Sie weiterlieben. Ihr Kind bekommen. Sie lieben bis zum Ende aller Tage. Bis zum Ende von Gilead.  
„Ich liebe dich“, sagte er, während er sich anzog. June, die schon ihr Nachthemd übergezogen hatte, sah ihn schmunzelnd an.  
„Das hast du gerade, Nick.“ Das entlockte ihm ein Lächeln worüber sie sich sichtlich freute.  
„Sei vorsichtig, wenn du gehst!“, flüsterte sie ihm noch zu. Nick küsste sie, sanft, fordernd, mehrmals. Er berührte sie nochmal überall, drückte seine Nase in ihre Haare und an ihren Hals und küsste sie wieder.  
„Nick, du musst gehen!“, schob sie ihn sanft weg.

Ich liebe dich, June! Dachte er, als er nach unten schlich.  
June stand oben am Fenster ohne Licht und sah ihm seufzend zu. Ohne Nick wäre das ihr Tod.  
Wäre hätte gedacht, dass sie an einem furchtbaren Ort wie Gilead die Liebe finden würde?


End file.
